Acceptance:Adult Approval/America Clark
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: Caring, Wit, Intelligence, Loyal, Hard Worker, Loving, and Careful. Weaknesses: Sometimes too focused on her work, bit too demanding of her own body, and seemingly cares too much about her patients. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? Her life has played out exactly as she, and her parents wanted. In this woman's story, both her and her parents agreed on the same thing they wanted for America, and she went with it 100%. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Her idea of spending a free day would be working with different potions and spells, trying to discover new combinations of medicines for various disorders of patients that she may have to treat in the future. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Five objects America would keep... 1) Her wand. Obvious reasons for magic and all that. 2) A family picture. She hasn't seen her family in almost five years and misses them. 3) Her potions kit. So she can still work on trying to find new treatments/cures. 4) Her journal. She has written all notes in it since childhood concerning treatments, spells, potions, and various illnesses and disorders. 5) Her coming-of-age promise ring she was given upon turning 17 by her father and mother. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? America would want to change the medical treatment set-up. She's read about the Red Cross world-wide efforts and thinks that it would be cool if all countries could send a small group of healers to help those less fortunate in third-world countries. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Aidan Clark has always had an affinity for healing. It was said in his family that he would go into a career path as a Healer no matter what... And it happened. He came back after graduation from Ilvermorny with the news that he had been accepted as an intern healer at St. Mungo's. Despite living in America, Aidan's top scores attracted attention and he took up their offer, moving there. Brianne Britton was another intern there, and of course, was set to give Aidan the tour and help him get settled into St. Mungo's work schedule. One meeting turned into a coffee date, which turned into dinner dates, which turned into one diamond wedding ring. Soon, Brianne and Aidan were married and heading the Spell Damage and Maternity Wards respectively. However, one piece of news brought change to the young couple... They were soon to be parents. On May 23rd, 2010, America Brianne Clark entered the world. She was a nautrally healthy and happy baby, always laughing. It was during this time as a baby that her parents still continued to work, so, America grew up around the hospital. Once she reached her sixth birthday, her first sign of eagerly-anticipated magic occurred. Her first sign of magic was catching a glass vial, that contained a very expensive potion, from it's current collison course with the hard and cold tile floor during a rush. She knew her magic sign was coming, but it still came as a bit of a shock that it happened just a few minutes before both of her parents got off of their shifts for the night. Once she reached eleven, she entered Hogwarts. She spent her seven years of needed schooling there and soon went into Healing like her parents. America worked as an Intern mainly in the Pediatric ward, and soon moved back to America as is. She spent three years at St. Mungo's before coming to America. She applied for the open healer position at Ilvermorny and soon was accepted. She's now entering her second year as Ilvermorny's school healer and is looking forward to what challenges await her. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) America has always been a stereotypical Ravenpuff, that is, a Ravenclaw + Hufflepuff combination. She has the intelligence and wit of a Ravenclaw and the loyalty, value of hard work, and caring nature of a Hufflepuff. She is a very hard worker, and loves to put her work first. She is always open with her patients, and tries her hardest to get them as comfortable as possible, knowing from experience that hospitals put people on edge. America doesn't hide her emotions, but when she's needed to, she has an incredibly good poker face. She is very confident in her own abilities as is, and loves to help in anyway she can around the school. No matter what time of day it is, America is always ready to help. She will seriously run on less than five hours of sleep and still perform to her best for her patients. Where love is put into the equation, she's willing to give it a try, but it has to be a very good guy to get her attention and understand the love she has for her work. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood. None. 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? School Healer for Ilvermorny. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single, Looking 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! America Clark is modeled by Sarah Drew. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 8/1. ---- Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Adult Sorted